Freunde 3: Onkel Marc
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Hier kommt eine weitere Kurzgeschichte um Merton und Sarah.Siehe auch: Freunde 1: 21. Juni und Freunde 2: Unter Mugglen


_Hier kommt eine neue Kurzstory mit Merton und Sarah.  
Da ich mehrfach gefragt worden bin, wieso ich die einzelnen Teile nicht als Kapitel veröffentliche, hier ein paar Worte dazu: Ich betrachte das Ganze als eine Reihe von eigenständigen, jeweils abgeschlossenen Kurzgeschichten. Es gibt keine übergreifenden Handlungsstränge. Die Gemeinsamkeit ist lediglich, daß die Geschichten "zufällig" über die selben beiden Personen handeln._

* * *

+ 

Sarah wanderte nervös im Wohnzimmer der Tailors umher wie ein Tiger in einem zu engen Käfig. Dabei sah sie ständig zwischen der Wohnzimmeruhr und ihrer Armbanduhr hin und her. Ihre Mutter sah ihr schon eine Weile von der Tür aus zu.

„Nun setz dich doch mal hin. Es wird schon nichts sein."

„Mertons Vater wollte mich aber schon vor 30 Minuten abholen. Mein Besuch heute bei Merton war doch fest vereinbart. Das weißt du doch! Das können die Darkdragons doch nicht vergessen haben."

„Mädchen, manchmal kann eben was dazwischen kommen. Merton schickt dir heute Vormittag bestimmt noch seine Eule und schreibt dir, wieso es nicht geklappt hat."

Sarah wandte sich zum Fenster und suchte mit den Augen den Himmel ab. In dem Moment gab es hinter ihr einen leisen Knall. Als sie sich schnell umdrehte, stand dort aber nicht Mr. Darkdragon sondern eine Frau.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin Eliza Darkdragon.", sprach sie Sarahs Mutter an. „Wir haben heute Morgen etwas verschlafen. Franklin hat es nicht geschafft, vor der Arbeit noch bei ihnen vorbeizukommen. Deshalb bin ich hier, um ihre Tochter abzuholen." Dann wandte sie sich Sarah zu: „Merton wartet schon."

„Na siehst du, es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, so nervös zu sein.", meinte Sarahs Mutter und fügte an Mertons Mutter gewandt hinzu: „Wann bringen sie Sarah denn zurück?"

„Wenn sie einverstanden sind so gegen 20:00. - Oder was halten sie denn davon, wenn ich sie und ihren Mann zum Abendessen einlade? Da könnten wir uns alle mal in Ruhe unterhalten. Sie haben doch bestimmt beide noch nicht allzu viel von der magischen Welt gesehen."

„Das wäre schon schön. Aber wie kommen wir denn zu ihnen?"

„Wenn sie wollen, würden ich oder Franklin um – sagen wir mal – 19:00 her kommen und sie abholen. Einverstanden?"

„Geht das denn so einfach? Wir können doch beide nicht zaubern?"

„Das ist kein Problem. So lange sie sich an einem von uns festhalten, können wir sie problemlos mitapparieren."

„Dann würde ich sagen: So machen wirs. Bill ist garantiert auch einverstanden."

„Na gut. Dann nehme ich Sarah jetzt mit und heute Abend um 19:00 holen wir sie ab."

Mertons Mutter hielt Sarah die Hand hin. Diese griff zu und hatte Augenblicke später das Gefühl, in eine enge Kammer gepresst zu werden, die ihr die Luft abschnürte. Bevor sie aber darüber nachdenken konnte, ob das normal ist, stand sie in einem fremden Zimmer. Sarah sah sich um. Eigentlich war es ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, in dem allerdings alle elektrischen Geräte fehlten. In diesem Moment ging such schon die Tür auf und Merton kam herein.

„Da bist du ja. Hast du schon gedacht, wir hätten dich vergessen? Meine Schuld wars aber nicht.", grinste er sie an.

„Sei nicht so frech! Euch wird die Zeit doch auch so ausreichen."

Nach der Begrüßung zeigte Merton Sarah die Wohnung. Wenn man davon absah, daß es praktisch keine technischen Geräte gab, sah die Wohnung der Darkdragons gar nicht so ungewöhnlich aus. Allerdings lernte Sarah auch nicht allzu viel kennen, was sie nicht aus Hogwarts kannte. Lediglich die magischen Küchenhilfsmittel wie selbst schneidende Messer hatte sie bisher nur auf den Bildern eines Buches gesehen.

„Was meinst du, wollen wir uns vor dem Mittagessen noch die Umgebung ansehen?", fragte Merton. „Wir könnten eine kleine Runde auf dem Besen drehen."

„Meinst du es geht gut, zu zweit auf einem Besen zu fliegen?"

„Brauchen wir nicht. Mum erlaubt die garantiert, ihren Besen zu fliegen. Sie benutzt ihn sowieso nie, weil sie lieber appariert."

„Und wenn uns die Muggle sehen?", war Sarah immer noch skeptisch.

„Die Gegend hier ist nur sehr dünn besiedelt, und dort hinter dem Hügel fängt gleich das Moor an. Da kommt fast nie jemand hin."

So überzeugt, war Sarah gerne bereit, ein Bisschen auf einem Besen herumzudüsen. Mertons Mutter war, wie ihr Sohn erwartet hatte, sofort bereit, Sarah ihren Besen zu leihen. Wenige Minuten später flogen Merton und Sarah schon über das Moor. Nachdem sie zuerst ein paar weite Kurven geflogen waren, tobten sie sich richtig aus. Das war schon etwas anderes als die Übungsstunden unter Aufsicht eines Lehrers. Für ein paar der Manöver, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig jagten, wären sie auf Hogwarts garantiert mit Strafpunkten „belohnt" worden. Nach einiger Zeit blitzten kurz vor ihnen in der Flugbahn plötzlich blaue und goldenen Funken auf. Sarah bremste ihren Besen abrupt ab.

„Keine Panik. Das ist nur Mum, die uns mitteilen will, daß das Essen fertig ist."

Sie wendeten und flogen zum Haus der Darkdragons zurück. Dabei bemerkte Sarah erst, wie weit sie geflogen waren. Auf geradem Weg dauerte der Rückflug fast 30 Minuten. Sie selbst hätte nicht gewusst, in welche Richtung das Haus lag.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen wollte Mertons Mutter wissen, was sie am Nachmittag vor hatten. Merton tuschelte kurz mit seiner Mutter. 

Zu Sarah sagte er: „Komm, wir fliegen mal rüber zu meiner Tante Marge und ihrem Mann Onkel Marc. Die haben Geld wie Gnome. Da kannst du sogar einen richtigen Hauselfen kennen lernen."

„Ich hab schon mal einen in Hogwarts gesehen.", antwortete Sarah. „Da war ich beim Lesen im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen, und als ich wieder munter wurde, war gerade so ein komisches kleines Ding am Aufräumen. Ich war ziemlich erschrocken. Der Hauself hat sich sofort umständlich entschuldigt und ist dann gleich verschwunden. Aber zu deiner Tante und deinen Onkel können wir trotzdem mal fliegen."

Wenig später saßen die beiden auf den Besen und flogen unter Mertons Führung zielstrebig in eine Richtung. Merton flog parallel zu Sarah und erzählte ihr: „Du musst wissen, daß Tante Marge die Schwester von meinem Dad ist. Onkel Marc stammt aus einer reichen Familie." Als er Sarahs skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte er noch hinzu: „Keine Angst, gegen deine Eltern hat er nichts. Dem ist egal, was jemand für Vorfahren hat, solange er Geld an den Leuten verdienen kann."

Nach kurzer Zeit sah Sarah einen großen Landsitz vor sich. Merton steuerte zielstrebig auf die Vortreppe zu und landete direkt vor der Tür. Kaum waren sie von den Besen gestiegen, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Hauself begrüßte sie.

„Herzlich Willkommen, Master Merton. Milly wußte nicht, daß sie heute kommen wollten. Die Miss ist Milly selbstverständlich auch willkommen. Gehen sie ruhig schon in das Kaminzimmer. Milly wird Mr. und Mrs. Pampilton sofort sagen, daß sie hier sind und eine Miss mitgebracht haben, Master Merton."

Der Hauself schloß die Tür hinter ihnen und verschwand. Merton führte Sarah in das Kaminzimmer. Wie schon der Eingang und die große Freitreppe sah es richtig teuer aus. Bevor Merton jedoch etwas erklären konnte, kam schon seine Tante herein.

„Hallo, Merton. Du hast dich ja auch wieder mal hier her verirrt. Und du bist bestimmt Sarah? Du musst unseren Merton irgendwie stark beeindruckt haben. Er hat ständig von dir erzählt."

Während dessen war Mertons Gesicht dunkelrot geworden. Auch Sarah war völlig überrascht und konnte nur mit einem „Ja" antworten, während sie irritiert zu Merton sah. Merton versuchte abzulenken und fragte ob Onkel Marc nicht da wäre, worauf seine Tante erklärte, daß dieser gerade in deinem Arbeitszimmer sei.

„Was macht dein Onkel eigentlich?", fragte Sarah.

„Der betreibt 2 Bäckereien in der Diagon Alley und in Hogsmead. Aber glaub nur nicht, daß der in seinem Leben schon mal ein Brot gebacken hätte."

„Du bist ja ziemlich frech heute. Willst du mich ärgern oder nur deine Freundin beeindrucken?", kam von der Tür als Antwort. Ohne daß sie es bemerkt hatten, war Mertons Onkel ins Zimmer gekommen. Diese Bemerkung machte Merton noch verlegener, als er es eben schon war.

„Guten Tag, Mr. – Pampling?", sagte Sarah schnell.

„Pamilton! Du bist doch bestimmt Marcs kleine Freundin. Geht ihr eigentlich fest miteinander?"

Sarah schoß das Blut in den Kopf, sodaß sie im Moment von der Gesichtsfarbe her eher wie Mertons Zwillingsschwester aussehen musste.

„Onkel, – Tante, – also – das ist irgendwie ein Missverständnis. Sarah und ich sind nur Freunde. – Ich meine einfache Freunde. – Wir gehen überhaupt nicht miteinander. – Ich meine, – naja – Sarah ist ein Mädchen.", stammelte Merton als Antwort. Sarah nickte nur dazu.

„Wir verstehen schon.", sagte Tante Marge. Merton und Sarah sahen sich verstört an. Wieso lächelten die beiden Erwachsenen nur so komisch?

„Du wolltest Mertons Freundin doch gerade von deinem Betrieb erzählen.", wechselte Tante Marge auf ein weniger verfängliches Thema. Sarah fragte sich nur, weshalb sie sie schon wieder als Mertons Freundin bezeichnete.

„Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.", erklärte Onkel Marc. „Nach dem Krieg liefen verdammt viele Hauselfen herrenlos rum, weil ihre ehemaligen Besitzer entweder tot waren oder den Rest ihres Lebens in Azkaban verbringen. Wie diese Hauselfen nun mal sind, haben sie verzweifelt nach neuen Besitzern gesucht. Da bin ich auf die Idee für mein Geschäft gekommen. Ich habe ein Haus in der Diagon Alley gemietet, dort eine Bäckerei eingerichtet und 14 Hauselfen eine neue Heimat gegeben. Die Hauselfen backen dort für mich und im Laden werden die Backwaren dann gleich verkauft. Da die Hauselfen ja nur Unterkunft und Verpflegung brauchen, lief das Geschäft von Anfang an richtig gut. Deshalb habe ich dann noch eine Filiale in Hogsmead eröffnet. Gebacken wird aber nur in der Diagon Alley. Die Hauselfen bringen die frisch gebackenen Waren mehrmals täglich nach Hogsmead. Das ist alles."

„Und die Hauselfen bekommen überhaupt kein Geld?"

„Geld? Die würden das sogar als Beleidigung empfinden. Ich habe sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, auch in Mugglestraßen Filialen zu eröffnen. Da müsste ich dann natürlich Muggle als Verkäufer anstellen. Für die Lieferung könnte ich einen Squib anstellen, der die Waren mit so einem Muggleauto hin bringt. Aber da muss ich nochmal gründlich drüber nachdenken.

Diese komische Neue im Ministerium hätte mir beinahe das Geschäft vermasselt. Die wollte doch tatsächlich durchsetzen, daß den Hauselfen wöchentlich 1 freier Tag zusteht, und sie täglich nur 16 Stunden arbeiten dürfen. Zum Glück hat sich niemand auf diesen Quatsch eingelassen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, daß sie dieses Gesetz durch gedrückt konnte, und den Hauselfen jetzt 4 Stunden Freizeit pro Woche zustehen."

Merton, der schräg hinter seinem Onkel stand, zwinkerte Sarah zu, als er deren verwirrtes Gesicht sah. Sarah dachte sich, daß die Hauselfen wohl nicht gerade beneidenswert waren.

Anschließend verbrachten Merton und Sarah noch einen schönen Nachmittag im Haus dessen Onkels. Zum Kaffee ließ Onkel Marc Milly ganz frischen Kuchen aus der Bäckerei holen. Dieser schmeckte wirklich ausgezeichnet. Gegen 18:00 flogen die beiden Freunde dann zum Haus der Darkdragons zurück. Mertons Vater, der schon zu hause war, ließ sich von ihnen erzählen, wie sie den Tag verbracht hatten. Pünktlich um 19:00 apparierte er dann zu Sarahs Eltern, um diese abzuholen. Wenige Minuten später stand er mit 2 doch ziemlich blassen Mugglen wieder im Zimmer.

„Und das machen sie wirklich mehrmals täglich?", fragte Sarahs Vater mit atemloser Stimme Mertons Vater.

„An das Gefühl gewöhnt man sich schnell, glauben sie mir. Nachher auf dem Rückweg ist es nur noch halb so schlimm."

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Sarahs Mutter, die inzwischen die Landschaft vor den Fenstern betrachtet hatte. „Das sieht hier überhaupt nicht wie in der Umgebung von Brighton aus."

Sarahs Vater sah jetzt auch aus dem Fenster. Sarah musst zugeben, daß sie sich keinen einzigen Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wo Merton wohnte, und wo sie hier war. Daß die Landschaft hier keine große Ähnlichkeit mit der Umgebung ihrer Heimatstadt hatte, wurde ihr erst jetzt wirklich bewusst.

„Oh, Verzeihung! Ich dachte, sie wüssten schon von Merton, wo wir wohnen.", entschuldigte sich Mertons Vater bei seinen Gästen. „Wir leben hier in Yorkshire. In dieser Moorgegend hier leben nur wenige Menschen, die wenigsten davon sind Muggle. Das hat aber den Vorteil, daß wir nicht ständig aufpassen müssen, damit niemand etwas von unserer Zauberei bemerkt."

„Das sind ... – heißt das etwa, wir sind eben etwa 350 Kilometer gereist?"

„Das dürfte etwa hinkommen.", bestätigte Mertons Mutter die Vermutung von Sarahs Vater, was allerdings zur Folge hatte, daß Sarahs Eltern, die gerade angefangen hatten, ihre normale Gesichtsfarbe zurück zu bekommen, sofort wieder blass wurden.

Nachdem ein kleiner Feuerwhisky die Lebensgeister der beiden Muggle wieder belebt hatte, bekamen diese eine kleine Führung durch einen magischen Haushalt. Sarahs Eltern waren abwechselnd verwirrt und begeistert. Nach einem umfangreichen Abendessen und einer längeren Unterhaltung über die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten beider Welten brachten die beiden erwachsenen Darkdragons ihre 3 Gäste kurz vor Mitternacht wieder zurück nach deren Haus in Brighton. Mr. Darkdragon hatte Recht behalten: Beim 2. Mal war das Apparieren schon viel angenehmer.

Nachdem Merton Eltern wieder abgereist waren, wandte sich Sarahs Mutter an ihre Tochter: „Und du fühlst dich wirklich wohl in dieser Welt?"

„Natürlich! Ihr müsst doch heute selbst gesehen haben, wie viel praktischer das Leben mit Magie ist."

Da es schon spät war, gingen die Tailors bald ohne weitere Gespräche ins Bett. Erst jetzt viel Sarah auf, daß sie und Merton ganz vergessen hatten, weitere gemeinsame Unternehmungen in den Ferien zu planen. Aber das konnten sie ja per Eulenpost nachholen ...


End file.
